lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- traduis per mostra "ta" simon, sunido, guido - per favore, si tu ta esamina la frases a la basa de http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Lingua_Franca_Nova/22#Fortuna_e_Nonfortuna e coreta los si nesesada, me ta es multe grasios! me ia usa "google translate" e la me sabe povre, e teme ce eras abunda! jorj *Me crede ce la tradui engles de la frase tre es noncoreta. "Me ta espeta si tu ia vole ce me espeta." La tradui coreta es: "I would have waited if you wanted me to wait." (En "I would wait if you wanted me to wait", "wanted" es egal a "were to want", sin indicas de la pasada → "Me ta espeta si tu ta vole ce me espeta".) Simon *Me no es esperta sur deutx, ma la construi en la parte du de "Ich würde warten, wenn Sie mich zu warten wollte" pare noncoreta. En me opina, on ta dise "wenn Sie wollten, dass ich warte". Serta la coda de "Sie wollte" debe es "-en", no "-e". Simon **me ia usa la tu sujestes. si cualcun va pensa de otra coretas, per favore informa me! *Jorj, per ce esta frases no es traduida en italian? Guido (talk) **sola car nos no ave ancora un bonvolor ci pote ajunta la italian parolas per la wikibook (vicilibro?). tu, posible? jorj *Me luta con sola engles, esperanto e LFN! Me ta desira ce me ta pote parla italian ma regretable no Guido (talk) kah Me debe introdui vos a un otra lingua construida, creada par algun ci prefere resta anonim! La lingua es nomida "Kah", e lo es estrema bon construida. Lo es, en alga modos, simil a lfn, ma lo es a priori. Me es multe, multe impresada par lo! on pote trove lo a http://www.kwesho.com/index.html. jorj *(natural, me prefere ancora lfn :o) jorj *Interesante. Ma me acorda con tu Jorj - LFN es ancora la plu bon! Guido (talk) *Acel es multe interesante. Grasias per la lia! Me acorda ce kah es un lingua estrema bon construida. Lo es forte influeda par la labora de Rick Morneau. La autor no revela se identia; el usa engles como un parlor fluente, ma a veses el fa eras strana. Cisa el es franses, car en capitol 13 de la gramatica, el transcrive Edinburgh como "Edamboroh". La capitol sur fonolojia refere a "romanization", sujestante ce un otra sistem de scrive esiste. La consonante /ɲ/ es difisil per multe persones, ma la alofon evidente /nj/ no es ofreda. Pare strana ce la radis per "fem" ("wana") ave du silabas cuando lo per "om" ave un. Es interesante ce la pronomes clasi plantas con persones. La presenta de la gramatica e disionario es mal. La autor debe usa un spelador ante publici se documentos! (rythm, diphtong, wheater, sonstituent, basicly, subtile, modifyers, spossessive…) El usa termas lingual en modos strana: "dorsal" en loca de "velar"; "gerund" (capitol 8.8) en loca de "present participle"; "logophoric pronoun" sin esplica; etc. Multe iritante, la lista de radises no es alfabetal. E me no gusta ce la disionario es pdf – xerca en lo es lenta e difisil. La glosas de frases en la gramatica no es clar, car los no formi colonas, e no es clar cual parolas coresponde. Ma, regardante ultra la problemes de presenta, kah es un lingua fasinante e eselente. Me va studia plu lo! Simon *Grasias, Jorj, per esta lia. La lingua es interesante e multe esotica. Lo es un spesie de lingua filosofial. Si vos gusta bon linguas construida, me consela ance esta: koboxora.free.fr Sunido *Esce kah es vera filosofial? Lo es de la tipo "a priori", ma se autor descrive lo como un lingua aidante pratical, e el indica ce lo ave alga cualias nonideal ma plu natural. Simon *Si, tu razona bon, "filosofial" no es la parola coreta. Ma alga parolas segue esta lojica: "ba" (padre), "bu" (om). Sunido *Acel pare es mera un coaveni. Ave no tal relata entre "ma" (madre) e "wana" (fem). "Bu" pare relatada a "bua" (frate), ma "sore" es "mea". Simon *Me no es convinseda ce la autor de kah ia esamina bon la detalias de se labora. El scrive "Kah has five parts of speech" e lista los. Los es cuatro. (Me suposa final ce el regarda "active verbs" e "stative verbs" como clases diferente, ma esta es tota no clar de se presenta.) Simon